Caleb Konley
| birth_place = Cartersville, Georgia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = George South Ikuto Hidaka Murder-1 Rob Adonis | debut = June 17, 2006 | retired = }} Mason Burnett (August 30, 1983) is an American professional wrestler better known by the ring name Caleb Konley most recently signed to Impact Wrestling. He is perhaps best known for his work on the independent circuit in promotions throughout the southern United States including the Carolina states and Georgia. Konley's career includes extensive work for Premiere Wrestling Xperience and Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic, with guest matches for Ring of Honor, Full Impact Pro and EVOLVE among an expansive list of other independent promotions. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2005-present) A North Carolina native, Konley found wrestling opportunities in the now-defunct NWA-sponsored promotion Pro Wrestling Evolution in Canton, Georgia. Debuting in 2005 as Black Pegasus, Konley first wrestled in the September 17th edition of PWE, losing to Bio-Hazard. He wrestled again on December 17, 2005 edition of PWE, teaming with indy wrestler Raddick in a National Wrestling Alliance Evolution Wrestling Tag Team Title Tournament three-way tag match against Double Deuce Inc. (Frankie Capone & Marcus Dillon) and won by Alan Funk & Sonny Siaki. On June 17, 2006 at PWE, Konley teamed with the late Shamus McCarthy in an Evolution Wrestling Tag Team Title Four Way Elimination match won by The Hollywood Brunettes (Andrew Alexander & Kyle Matthews). On August 18, 2006, Konley wrestled his last PWE match at PWE Southern Heritage Invitational Tournament - Tag 1 in a Southern Heritage Invitational Qualifying match, winning by count-out against Bio-Hazard. Premiere Wrestling Experience (2007-present) Konley embarked on the first year of his 8-year career working in Premiere Wrestling Xperience on October 16, 2007. At that time it was known as Carolina Wrestling Association. Konley wrestled on the October 16th edition of CWA defeating Ethan Cage. Two months later at CWA Christmas Chaos III on December 14, Konley defeated Ultra J Champion Stoney Hooker and Lee Valiant in a three-way title match, winning the Ultra J title. Konley later regained the Ultra J Championship at CWA Rise Of A Champion IV, winning a three-way match against the champion Kamakazi Kid and Stoney Hooker. He successfully defended the title at CWA A New Era Begins, against Stoney Hooker. By 2008, CWA became known as Premiere Wrestling Showcase (PWS) and on the May 17 edition of PWS, Konley dropped the Ultra J title to Stoney Hooker in a steel cage match. On May 31 at the PWS/CWF Mid-Atlantic show, Konley joined a four-way match against Brass Munkey, Kamakazi Kid and Ultra J Champion Stoney Hooker for the title, losing to Hooker once more. On June 27, 2008 at PWS Heatstroke, Konley teamed with Brandon Phoenix to win the vacant PWS Tag Team titles against BJ Hancock & Brice Anthony. Over the remaining course of 2008, Phoenix and Konley successfully defended their tag team titles throughout the later editions of PWS. At the PWS Rise Of A Champion V - 5th Anniversary Show held on February 28, 2009, Phoenix and Konley finally were defeated by Team Macktion (Kirby Mack & TJ Mack), and therefore lost their tag team titles. Afterwards, Konley wrestled one last tag team match, pairing with Ricky Steamboat Jr. to defeat The Elite Icons (Jake Manning & Joey Silvia) 2:1 in a Two Out of Three Falls match. On August 22 at PWS King Of The Ring 2009, Konley participated in a King Of The Ring, wrestling a winning quarter final match against Donnie Steamboat. He later lost his semi final match against Petey Williams. Full Impact Pro (2009-present) Konley first wrestled for Full Impact Pro on May 2 at FIP Unfinished Business 2009 where he wrestled Francisco Ciatso to a no-contest finish. On the June 6 edition of FIP, Konley wrestled Shawn Osbourne and Pro Wrestling RIOT Champion Bruce Santee in a three-way match won by Santee for the PWR title. On August 1 at FIP Heatstroke 2009, Konley teamed with Brett Thunder in a losing tag match against the team of 2 Fast 2 Furious (Jerrelle Clark & Nooie Lee). On October 3 at FIP Fallout 2009, Konley defeated Q.T. Marshall. Konley returned seven months later to FIP, making his return on April 17 at FIP Southern Stampede 2010 to first wrestle and win a Six Way Wild Card match against Craig Classic, Johnny Vandal, Ronnie The Red, STIGMA and Sugar Dunkerton. Konley later joined a Southern Stampede Battle Royal won by Jon Moxley and Roderick Strong. At the same event, he wrestled and lost to Erick Stevens. During the June 26 edition of FIP, Konley defeated Johnny Vandal. At FIP Cage Of Pain III, Konley defeated Craig Classic in singles action. During the following year on March 19, 2011 at FIP, Konley defeated Chris Jones. Seven months later that year on October 28 at Jeff Peterson Memorial Cup 2011 - Night 1, Konley joined forces with Scott Reed to win a No. 1 Contendership match for the FIP Tag Team titles in an 11-team battle royal. Wrestling as The Scene, Konley and Reed won the tag titles later at this event against the champions The Dark City Fight Club (Jon Davis & Kory Chavis). At Night 2 of the same event, The Dark City Fight Club defeated The Scene & Pinkie Sanchez in a two-on-three handicap match. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / Impact Wrestling (2016–2019) Konley made his Total Nonstop Action Wrestling debut at the April Impact tapings facing both Eddie Edwards and DJZ in losing efforts for TNA Xplosion. On April 29, 2016, TNA has officially announced Konley's signing to the company. Konley would make his first appearance as a contracted wrestler at One Night Only: X-Travaganza 2016, where Konley once again faced off against Edwards in a losing effort. On the special Genesis edition of Impact Wrestling that aired on January 26, 2017, Konley competed in a Five-way match for the TNA X Division Championship, in a losing effort. At Joker's Wild 2017, that aired on February 10, Konley teamed with Edwards, in a winning effort against Andrew Everett and Marshe Rockett, however, he failed to win the Joker's Wild gauntlet battle royal. On March 1, 2019 Konley announced on his Twitter page that he was no longer apart of Impact Wrestling, thus becoming a free agent. In wrestling *'Finishers' :*OH! Face (Arm Capture Boston Crab) *'Signature moves' **Flying shoulder tackle **Superkick **Tornado DDT *'Nicknames' :*''"The Midnight Son"'' :*''"The Obsession"'' *'Managers and valets' *So Cal Val *Quentin Michaels *'Stables' *'The Premier Athlete Brand' with Anthony Nese, Mr. A, Su Yung and Trent Barreta (as Caleb Konley) *'The Scene' with Brian Cage, Buggy Nova, Johnny Vandal, Larry Dallas, Scott Reed and Trina Michaels (as Caleb Konley) :*The Wrecking Crew with The Grappler, Jeremy Blanchard, Morty Lipschitz, Clutch, Sugar Brown, and Mike Camden. *'Tag teams' :*'7 Oh! 4' with Cedric Alexander (as Caleb Konley) :*'Sex & Money' with Andrew Pendleton III (as Caleb Konley) *'Wrestlers trained' :*Aerial Monroe :*Amanda Rodriguez *'Entrance themes' **"Stinkfist" by Tool (Independent circuit; 2007 – 2012) **'"Sail"' by Awolnation (Independent circuit; 2012 – present) **'"Coming Alive"' by AD/AM (March 16, 2017 – 2018) (used while portraying "Suicide") Championships and accomplishments *'America's Most Liked Wrestling' **AML Prestige Championship (1 time) **AML Championship (1 time) *'Deep South Wrestling' **DSW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sal Rinauro *'Exodus Wrestling Alliance' **EWA Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Scott Reed **FIP World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Dragon Gate USA' **Open the United Gate Championship (1 time) – with Anthony Nese and Trent Barreta **Six Man Tag Team Tournament (2014) – with Anthony Nese and Trent Barreta *'Paragon Pro Wrestling' **PPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **PPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Drew Donovan *'Premiere Wrestling Xperience' **PWX Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #259 of the best 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'Pro Wrestling International' **PWI Ultra J Championship (2 times) *'West Coast Wrestling Connection' **WCWC Legacy Championship (1 time) **WCWC Pacific Northwest Championship (1 time) **WCWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mikey O'Shea *'WrestleForce' **WrestleForce Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook Fan Page * Facebook * Twitter * Profile Category:1983 births Category:2006 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Georgia wrestlers Category:Rosebuds Category:Alternative Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Fight The World Wrestling alumni Category:Fire Star Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Five Borough Wrestling alumni Category:Great Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Paragon Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:West Coast Wrestling Connection alumni Category:West Virginia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Network alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:WrestlePro alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic alumni Category:Modern Vintage Wrestling alumni Category:Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:America's Most Liked Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni